¿que pasó después?
by Atsune-chan
Summary: que pasó después del último capitulo ¿nuevos personajes? le invito a pasar *¡tu decides las parejas!


hola, es mi primera historia ojala les guste

advertencia:

*spoiler: para los que no han visto todo el manga o anime les recomiendo no leer, es su decisión.

*suposiciones: lo que hay aquí relata suposiciones de lo que pasaría después según yo, repito es su decisión leer o no

*parejas: no revelare nada aquí, de que parejas cree, pero si que habrá un Oc mio, repito es su decisión de leer o no

*propiedad: obviamente los personajes y el ambiente no e mio pero los oc y las acciones si me pertenecen (tu decisión insisto)

si aceptas estas advertencias te invito a leer querido reseptor:

* * *

capítulo uno: un nuevo día

Eran eso de las seis de la tarde, Vella Yuimori la hija de un jefe importante de una empresa reconocida, y algo más, ella es hija única y fue adoptada, a los seis años de edad.

Ahora luego de ocho años, su padre misteriosamente le comentó que iría por un tiempo la el hogar de un amigo de su padre, la chica al principio se quejó pero terminó aceptando.

Su padre siempre la llamó Hikari, ya que su alma transmitía una dulzura y calidez, como la luz del sol, pero ella tan imperfecta haciéndola perfecta y muy especial, ya que poseía características americanas, muy difíciles de encontrar en aquellas zonas donde ahora reinaba el otoño, su cabello Cataño bailaba con el viento cálido y sus ojos celestes miraban cada detalle de la zona.

-tengo miedo- susurró la chica a su padre, que estaba de co-piloto en el gran automóvil Yuimori.

-no tienes por que tenerla, además volveré por ti, Hikari- dijo su padre sonriéndole, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad azul oscuro que convertía un aire tenso a uno afable y calmado.

Su padre dirigió su vista al Mp3 de su hija, y le sonrío otra vez- ¿Qué escuchas?-

-Nicholas Hooper, me gusta su música- su padre había introducido la música desde pequeña en su vida, un año después de que la adoptara aproximadamente, ya sabía tocar todos o la mayoría de los instrumentos, en especial el piano que era su favorito y tenía uno en casa, y a los siete años tomó clase de violín, luego guitarra y flauta, todas la flautas, luego muchos más pero el más resiente y favorito fue el piano.

La canción rápidamente cambio a Taikatalavi, una canción de una banda europea muy poco conocida, y le relajaba demasiado a decir verdad, y a los minutos se quedó dormida.

Despertó, con la voz de su padre que le decía "que habían llegado, ya", la chica se frotó los ojos y se acomodó su bufanda carmín, asintió, "no podré acompañarte, hasta allí por asuntos del trabajo, llego tarde, pero puedo hacer esto"

Salio del auto y le abrió la puerta Vella bajó del automóvil y su padre la abrazó la chica respondió a su abrazo fuertemente.

Su padre le besó la frente y con un débil adiós, te quiero mucho, se subió al auto para desaparecer entre la naturaleza otoñal de la carretera.

Se puso nuevamente sus audífonos para que la canción cambiara ahora a Stoytime de Anette Olzon, una sueca con una voz hermosa y cantarina.

Tomó su maleta y caminó hasta las rejas de la mansión Sakamaki como estaba gravado allí, para su suerte estaba abierto, miró con atención el fragmento enorme de rosas de colores rojos, y blancos, y sonrío para sus adentros.

La canción estaba en su parte favorita; I am the voice of never, never land, the innocence of dreams from every man. I am the empty grave of Peter Pan…

Caminaba por la cerámica hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble, miró un tiempo y tomó la pequeña herradura de metal y tocó la puerta y por el eco que se produjo en la gran mansión supuso que sonó por todo el lugar.

Tragó secamente y volvió a tocar nada, frunció su pequeño ceño y cuando se proponía a abrir la puerta (aunque fuera falta de respeto y privacidad) la puerta se abrió sin su consentimiento, justo antes de tocarla. Y como si la manilla estuviera hirviendo en llamas retiró su mano asustada. Poniéndola en su pecho dond el corazón le latía.

Entró aun con la música en sus oídos mientras tocaba la dulce serenata "while your lips are stille red" de la misma banda europea de Taikatalavi, que le atraía bastante.

Se fijó en el interior de la casa; era blanca y parecía de diseño antiguo de la edad medía en parte de la aristocracia y nobleza.

Además de la música también le llamaba la atención la lectura y la historia.

Miró la puerta que ahora se había cerrado con un estruendo, la chica asustada se dirigió hasta esta eh intentó abrirla, pero no pudo, algo que la izo poner nerviosa.

-¿hola?- preguntó a la nada mirando el gran candelabro de diamantes que colgaba haciéndola recordar al gran palacio del rey de Inglaterra a fines del siglo XIII cerca de la revolución francesa.

Sus zapatos negros resonaban haciendo un eco, -rayos- murmuró preocupada, y sacó su teléfono, para marcarle a su padre, pero sonaba ocupado, "debe estar en su trabajo, otra vez: rayos" pensó la castaña, mirando el espejo que se encontraba colgado de una forma simétrica, miró su reflejo, una chica algo baja, de cabello debajo de los hombros de un color castaño, una piel en una tonalidad perfecta labios rojos y mejillas sonrosadas, nariz respingada, (nariz de cerdito, como la llamaban Kuijl y Ginngosamer, los gemelos hijos del compañero de su padre, eran dos años menor que ella pero eran sus amigos), también una figura delgada, y ojos celeste brillante tocó su rostro estaba algo pálido, suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, se asuntó al ver el reflejo de un apersona alta mirándola seriamente, escuchó el solo del violín eh inconscientemente sonrío viendo el techo al terminar bajó la mirada otra vez.

-hola- más bien sonó como una pregunta ya que le parecía totalmente espeluznante que una persona se apareciera si por que si.

La chica dio vuelta mirando nerviosamente el suelo tocó el botón de sus audífonos y los volvió a guardar, nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres?- a primera vista parecía un persona muy educada pero con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-s-soy Vella Yuimori- el pareció entre abrir su boca y sus ojos demostraban perplejidad- mi padre me ah enviado aquí- dijo la chica tomando más confianza y frunciendo su ceño.

-el otro día…- la chica se asustó y sobresaltándose miró por detrás del hombro de aquella persona tan alta de lentes- me llegó una carta de Karlheinz- suspiró y se levantó del que parecía ser un sofá, y Vella vio que era demasiado alto, algo que la intimidó terriblemente, tenía cabello rubio y ojos celestes-dijo que no la matáramos, que es especial- y se volvió a acostar, traía unos audífonos algo que le llamó mucho la atención. De Hikari-estará unos días, al igual que la otra- ¿a qué se refería con la otra? Pensó Hikari algo pensativa

-vamos a la sala- dijo el otro, el de lentes, Vella podía verlo de espaldas, mientras caminaban su cabello caía por su nuca de un color negro y había podido percatarse de que sus ojos eran de un color Rojo llegaron hasta una sala, donde estaba ese chico que había visto hace unos instantes.

Totalmente desconectado de lo que parecía ser la realidad.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, seguramente una nueva victima para Ore-sama- la chica se sobresalto en lo último de esas palabras juró a verlo escuchado en su oído y lo primero que izo fue sacar la daga de plata que había heredado de su madre antes de que la adoptaran, dándose vuelta el chico de cabello rojizo y ojo verdes que sonreía arrogantemente

La mantenía oculta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra(la daga), parpadeo desesperadamente al notar como una cuarta persona parecía justamente de la nada, atrás de este, este tenía en sus brazos un oso con un parche negro, el chico tenía cabello púrpura y ojos lila, y parecía que dormía poco por su palidez y ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sonreía de una forma maliciosa que le daba escalofríos a Hikari-vez Teddie te dije que Hikari tenía una daga de plata- la chica no sabía de que sorprenderse especialmente de miedo, si por que sabía sobre su daga o porque sabía como le decía su padre

-¿Cómo… como?- Vella estaba muy asustada que temblaba, de miedo.

-¿Cómo que?- miró hacia el segundo piso donde estaba una persona al igual que el anterior tenía ojos verdes y cabello marrón, también con una sonrisa siniestra-me gustaría algo de ti...-

-no, vete búscate otra ella es mía- le grito el que le había susurrado, la chica pareció sonrojarse un poco viéndose algo más inocente, en realidad mucho más tierna e inocente.-Ore-sama la reclama primero- gritó.

-es absurdo que te llames a ti el grandioso tu, Ayato- un chico de cabello claro una mezcla entre rosa y blanco y ojos rojos penetrantes.

-Subaru- cuestiono el chico pelirrojo.

-podrían callarse- dijo la voz dulce de una chica que bajaba las escaleras, era muy pálida era rubia y tenía ojos rosa-estaba durmiendo- y era algo bajita.

-desde que pásate de eso- he llamado Ayato señalo a Vella- a esto- se apunto a si mismo- eres más arrogante chichinashi- dijo el pelirrojo.

-a qué te refieres con aquello- dijo Vella ya algo enojada aun sonrojada- es que ustedes no…-la chica estaba asustada- son muy raros-

-déjame iluminarte enana- el de gorro se dirigió a ella- somos vampiros.

La chica sacó su daga aun más pálida.

-dejanos presentarnos, este es el mayor Shu, indicó al "terriblemente alto" yo soy el segundo Reiji, el tercero Raito, luego Kanato, Ayato, y por último Subaru el hijo menor, y ella es Yui Komori, "la nueva"- la chica soltó un suspiro y lo primero que pensó fue en Correr

* * *

notas del autor;

*¿reviews?

*aceto critica buena o mala, las recibiré con una sonrisa

*¿favoritos?

*tomo siempre en cuenta su opinión y quiero que me digan: ¿que parejas les apetece en esta historia?

*¡nos leemos luego!

*¿reviews?


End file.
